RaphXReader (All dark nights have bright dawns
by sybrinas
Summary: Bla Bla Bla I don't Dance is by Lee Brice, I dont' own the song or TMNT... Read it and you'll know what it's about.


Your POV

"(Y/N), are you done yet?" April yelled to me through the bathroom door. I let out an over dramatic exasperated sigh.

"Yes mother. I just finished." I yelled back. I could almost hear the 16 year old redhead roll her eyes. I slowly turned the bathroom door knob, and stepped out. Some how April got me to go on a date with Seth Isak. Apparently he has a crush on me? If he does or not, I like him. I tried to pass it off to April that I didn't care. Acting nonchalantly you know? But April's too smart for me. Well, moving on, I was getting ready in the turtles' bathroom, and April wouldn't stop messing with my hair, so I locked her out. She picked out a pink sparkly/ruffle-y dress that just covered my waist just enough. She made me wear a silver headband, silver heels, and silver nail polish. She said something about having to bring out all the colors. Anyway, as I walked out of the bathroom, everyone looked to me. Leo's eyes widen, Donnie rose his eyebrows, smiled, and nodded, and Raph gave a side smile. Mikey of course didn't just express his thoughts through actions.

"Wow dudette! Where you goin'? A Paris fashion show? You look great!" The bubbly turtle exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Don't rub it in! It's soooo uncomfortable! How do other girls wear these all the time?" I asked messing with the hem of the waist long dress.

"It's called sucking it up and acting like a lady, now let's go! You don't want to be late for your first date with this guy! Do you?" April asked me beginning to push me out the door.

"Well, if you're trying to make me look fashionable, then fashionably late would be appropriate." I said trying to get used to the heels. It's so different than my sneakers!

"Don't even try it, you won't be late. If anything, you'll be fashionably early." She answered. I rolled my eyes at the pathetic attempt at a joke, and reached for the ladder rung to topside. I took a deep breath, and went up the ladder. Once I got to the street, I sat on the closest bench. I checked the time, _8:49_, Seth's suppose to pick me up at 9:00. I wait for a while, and awhile, and awhile. I sigh, and pull my phone back out. _9:29_. I pocket it again and wait a little longer. After a little longer, I risk another peek at the time. _9:59_. I stared at my phone for a second to make sure I was seeing what I was seeing, when I saw water splatter it. I look up to see if it was raining, but it wasn't. Another drop hit my phone, and I realized they were tears. I pocketed my phone once more, and started towards the manhole. I moved it aside, and wiped my eyes. I climbed down the ladder, but fell off the bottom rung into the sewage. I stand back up, and keep going, but eventually fall back over. I rip my heels off to see the heel had broken. Dropping it, I pull the other one off. I drop that one too, and start silently crying. After a few more minutes, I pull my head up, and look for my shoes. I don't see them. Standing up, I look around for the missing foot wear.

"Looking for these?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I turn around startled, but in no way prepared to fight. I was just too torn.

"Yeah, why are you here Raph?" I asked reclaiming the once sparkly shoe that now is just tinted brown and broke. He looked into my eyes, now all around smeared with mascara, and shrugged.

"Thought you might need some help. Heard you cryin', and I had to come out here." He said. It was just then I realized how close to the lair I was.

"Well, how come you came? Don't you have anything better to do other than comfort a miserable screw up?" I asked. He put a hand on my shoulder, but I pulled away. I was not in the mood to be messed with.

"I came out here because I care. I care for you, even if I never say things like that, you know they're true. They always have been." He said. He pulled me into the lair slowly, and I started crying again. Throwing my shoes onto the couch, I leaned on his plastron for support and comfort. That's when he started spinning.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked innocently between hyperventilated breaths.

"Showing you all dark nights have their bright dawns." He said. I smiled into his chest, and started to move along with him.

"That's pretty poetic for a brute." I said as I finally lifted my head up showing off a genuine smile.

"Yeah I know. Had to think, like, Donnie fast." He responded twirling me. I rolled my eyes, and he let me go. I looked towards him in defeat, but he put a reassuring finger up. "Dancing with no music is crazy. I think I have one song they may or may not work for me- er us, er, whoever we are." He said walking over to Mikey's boom-box. He found the CD he was looking for, and inserted it. He then stood up and rejoined me. The music started playing, and I could've sworn I knew the song. Once the lyrics started, I knew I knew the song. It's one of the few country songs I actually will listen to. Probably just because of the voice. But Raph was right, this song did match him perfectly.

_**I'll never settle down**_

_**That's what I always thought**_

_**I was that kind of man**_

_**Just ask anyone**_

He twirled me again, and to my pleasure, he looked happy for once. I just couldn't believe it. Seeing this emotional side of Raph, it's like, like, nothing I've ever seen before, but hopefully, something I'll see more often.

_**I don't dance**_

_**But here I am**_

_**Spinnin' you round and round in circles**_

_**It ain't my style**_

_**But I don't care**_

_**I'd do anything with you anywhere**_

_**Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand**_

_**Cause I don't dance**_

_**Love's never come my way**_

_**I've never been this far**_

_**As you took these two left feet**_

_**And waltzed away with my heart**_

_**No I don't dance**_

_**But here I am**_

_**Spinnin you 'round and 'round in circles**_

_**It ain't my style**_

_**But I don't care**_

_**I'd do anything with you anywhere**_

_**Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand girl**_

_**Cause I don't dance**_

_**Nooo**_

_**I don't dance**_

_**Ooooo**_

_**No I don't dance**_

_**But here I am**_

_**Spinnin you round and round in circles**_

_**It ain't my style**_

_**But I don't care**_

_**I'd do anything with you anywhere**_

_**Oh I don't dance**_

_**No I don't dance**_

_**But here I am**_

_**Spinnin you round and round in circles**_

_**It ain't my style**_

_**But I don't care**_

_**I'd do anything with you anywhere**_

Raph stopped moving, causing me to stumble. He pulled me back up to my feet, and to my surprise, kissed me on the head. And, he smiled. HE smiled a smile of happiness. I rolled my eyes, and pulled him towards me and kissed him. He eagerly pulled me in. I guess he was just waiting for my permission.

_**Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand girl**_

_**Cause I don't dance**_

_**Noo**_

_**Ooooo**_

I pulled back from the kiss first, and hugged him. He gave it a minute, and slightly pushed me off.

"What if the guys wake up and see this?" Raph asked showing off a sly smile. I rolled my eyes again at him, and pulled his head close.

"Then let them watch." I said before re-closing the gap between us. He was right though. Every dark night has a bright dawn, and I think I've finally found my bright dawn.


End file.
